Hazelnut Chocolate, Midnight Blue & Sunset Violet
by Chiho Kazusa
Summary: Follow the Kusama-Kamijou household days as they had new addition for their family. Do they succeed in taking care of her? It's start from their very first Christmas together. Sequel from Eyes of The Violet. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**If you read and review this, its mean you survived that 2012 prediction world's end XD**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**I publish this on Christmas eve. And p****lease read EYES OF THE VIOLET first, so you won't confuse who is the only girl on this chapter! **  


**And the rest who had read-  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Professor and Pediatrician Plan for Christmas**

* * *

_'Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something. ' -Harry Potter-_

* * *

The weather getting nasty these day, sigh Hiroki as he glance at the window. This day are rather gloomy and windy. He wrap his mind back to his classes and could feel his student getting all the effect of this weather. He growl in dark tone and scolded some student trying to give cheat code to the other. He throw the whiteboard markers to one of them. He scoffed as they shrink down and busily doing the paper. It's the last day for the college and having their last exam. Unfortunately, his lesson scheduled this day. The professor glance the white clock and counted the time.

"Five minutes left." said Hiroki

The student become restless and all fidgety hearing the time is nearing. Hiroki observing them sharply, deciding not let anyone slip from his view. Slowly, the time ticked off to the last second and finally, the exam was over. The chatter gradually became noisy and excited. The brunette professor told them to put the paper at the wooden table. The crowds of student hurried over the designed table and walk fast, crowd to the only door. On five minutes, the room's empty and Hiroki left the last, bringing the paper to his held. He walk along the hallway. The freshmen opened Hiro's way, scared they get shout or scold off. Hiroki opened the door, revealing his co-worker.

"Kamijouu~ Are you finished yet? I'm so lonely here!" pouted Miyagi playfully

"Oh, just shut up." growl Hiroki, nearly throw the heavy papers on his hands

"Say, are you finished for today?" ask Miyagi again

"Probably. Just tidying this paper and take home the exam paper..why did you ask, Miyagi-kyoujou?" reply HIroki, suddenly feeling suspicious

"Nothing. Just asking." grin Miyagi innocently

"In case you got memory loss, you have two stack of exam paper right there to finish before the christmas. The dean ask the score input on 24, Miyagi." growl Hiroki

"I get an idea, why don't..." said Miyagi rather oddly cheerful

"...and no. I won't help you. I nearly got time to breath if i cover you up for that useless brat of yours!" grunt Hiroki in disgust

"Noo! Why don't you consider correcting my paper for early birthday Christmas for me?" said Miyagi

"I said no, it's mean no, Miyagi-sensei! Behave professor! Why don't you make that dean son useful for you, huh?" said Hiroki, packing his stack of paper into his briefcase, feeling annoyed with Miyagi whining voices.

"I said nothing between me and..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going home, Miyagi-kyoujou. See you next year!" said Hiroki as he walk out from the office

He could hear Miyagi's voices farther. He step out from the university and he inhaled the cold air. He wrap around himself with his dark chocolate coat. He buttoned the black button and huffed himself a puff of mist. He inserted his cold hands to his coat pocket. He walked near his apartment neighbourhood when a lightning flash, surprised him. He coughed to calm himself and growled as dark as the weather. Hiroki reach his door and shuffled his pants to reach his keys. The keys jingled as he inserted to the right hole and clicked open. He sighed in comfortable as the delicious heat welcome him. Guess Nowaki feel cold too, so he must be turn the heat on.

"Welcome home, Hiro-san!" said Nowaki with cheerful voice

He heard footstep when he put his outdoor shoes on respective shelf and straightened his body up, to find Nowaki grinning to him. On his arm, he held the baby girl, busy suckling the milk bottle. Well, that's a new sight for him. Nowaki greet him with a six months old on his arm. Nowaki extended his arm and reach Hiroki. He kiss Hiroki the 'welcome home' kiss. Hiroki heard noisy wet popped near him as he release their lips. It appears that the violet-eyed baby girl finished drinking his milk and stare at him with his doe eye.

"What?" grunt Hiroki, raised his eyebrows

"Hiro-san, don't be so mean." pout Nowaki as he get the half full bottle milk from the baby grasp. The baby eye followed Nowaki's arm when he put the bottle on the coffee table. She return her stare at Hiroki and she let the breathy giggle. Nowaki smile and kiss the cheek which now forming small dimples. She extended her arm, like trying to reach Hiroki.

"Are you welcoming Hiro-san from work, Hitomi?"said Nowaki in cooing and surprised tone

"As if." coughed Hiroki shyly walk away from the crowd

That's when he heard high pitch whine from Hitomi. He groan as he heard the annoying noise. He saw Nowaki soothing her and try to attract her with colourfull doll. Hitomi wave her arm and scrunch her face, looking annoyed and all grumpy. Hiroki winced as he afraid the wailing could attract the neighbour. He went to their room and searching for fresh new clothes to wear at home. He ignore the noisy background sound as he change to more comfortable clothes. The professor when out and still heard the nasty wailing.

"Get her quiet, will you, Nowaki." groan Hiroki as he pinch his own nose bridge

"I'm doing all my best, Hiro-san. I think she want something. She's not usually this grumpy on night after drinking her milk. Sssh- Hitomi..what's wrong?" said Nowaki hug Hiromi on his chest while rocking her. Hiroki walk to the kitchen, making his own hot coffee since the weather made him chill. He sipped the hot liquid and glance the dark sky. For three minutes and he finally decided to face the wailing baby with Nowaki.

"What's wrong?" sigh Hiroki

Nowaki was still busy calmed her down, when the teary violet eye saw his entrance at the living room. In fast movement, Hitomi's body move forward towards him and she extended her arm. The wailing gradually died down and there's a soft sobbing. Nowaki blinked in surprise and Hiroki seems confused

"Oh. She wants you to hold her, Hiro-san." said Nowaki

Hiroki raise his eyebrows sceptically. After a few second, the sobbing getting louder. Hiroki winced as he didn't want the sound of high pitched wailing on his ears. He quickly extended his arm and receive Hitomi from Nowaki. Soon, Hiroki could feel the warm height on his chest. A pair of chubby hands cupped his face and playfully slap both his cheeks. He heard happy gurgle and a wet nuzzle on his neck. Nowaki grin and watch the adorable scene in front of his. Hiroki clumsily patted Hitomi's back .

"Why don't you both enjoy yourself while I made the dinner, ne, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki with a big smile

"Don't grin like that, idiot! You carry her and I make the dinner." growl Hiroki, wanted to release the baby on his chest

He gain a whine and small hand curling his neck tightly. Hiroki grunt as he couldn't release the baby, afraid she's being all grumpy and start crying again.

"See? She wants you, Hiro-san. Why don't you watch tv with Hitomi?" said Nowaki leaving both the professor and the baby alone

Hiroki sigh in defeat as he saw Nowaki leave him with Hitomi.

"Allright, kid. Now behave or I put you off, 'kay?" growl Hiroki seeing the violet eyes. He soon realize what he'd been saying. Hitomi hasn't understand yet his words. She barely said words. Or if you could say 'words' which every time she babbling contain vocal alphabet like random words. Hitomi reply with his babbling and snuggle herself closer to Hiroki's chest. Hiroki sat on the sofa, in front of tv and watch news program. He could feel Hitomi using his chest to her crawling field, heading to his face.

"Oi, Hi-mmph!" muffle Hiroki under Hitomi's stomach

That's when he heard their phone ringing, echoed on their apartment. He heard Nowaki footstep near.

"Get the phone while I'll handle her. Hitomi! Now stopppff-" Nowaki heard the funny muffling tone behind him

He just smile softly at the scene, wanted to watching the adorable scene in front of him. He reach the cordless phone and speak.

"Kusama-Kamijou residence. " said Nowaki in his bussiness tone

Nowaki get a blank reply across the phone. He frowned a bit

"Hello?" ask Nowaki

"Ah, yes. Is Hiroki there?" said someone who has woman tone

Nowaki bit his lips, while wondering who is this woman calling his Hiro-san like that?

"I'll get him. Hiro-san? You got call here." said Nowaki hold the phone between his cheeks and shoulder

He heard Hiroki groan and reply, "Who's that? If that Bakahiko or that stupid whining Miyagi I won't answer it!" growl Hiroki, hold Hitomi on his arms

"Tell that growling son of mine, it's from his mother." said the woman in annoyed tone much like his partner

"It's from you mother." said Nowaki, gulped down his own nervousness

Hiroki scoffed and rise from the sofa, carrying Hitomi on his hand.

"Get her." said Hiroki in his sudden calm tone

Just when he tried to get Hitomi to Nowaki, he heard that whine again. They bolted in surprised and Hiroki quickly grab Hitomi again.

"Mother?" said Hiroki get the phone

"Hiroki-kun? Is...that baby's cry?" said his mother

"A-ah, yes, it's the neighbour's baby." grin Hiroki weakly

"Oh. How are you, Hiroki-kun?" said his mother

"I'm fine." reply in instant

"It's getting near Christmas time, Hiroki. Why don't you came and stay with your mother here?" said the woman

"I'm busy mother. I need to..."

"..work? I supposed your work is on holiday to next year." cut Hiroki's mother

"Yes. And I need to correct dozen papers, mother." snapped Hiroki back

"Hiroki-kun. " said the woman with stern voice

"Mother." said Hiroki, realizing his mother tone which she used since he was little

"Why don't you come? You always like this." sigh the woman

"I told you.."

"You know what? Think about this offer Hiroki-kun. Or I might be visiting your new apartment." said his mother in her cheery tone

"Wha-how come...did you meet Akihiko?" said Hiroki suspicous

"My, my, my. Hiroki-kuun~ it's between me and that lovely Usami's son. Mention your answer this night, Hiroki." said the woman in her playfull voice

"Mother." groan Hiroki want to combed his hair in stress and just realized the living weight on his right arm

"By the way, sweety, who's picking the phone?" ask his mother in her curious tone

Hiroki look at Nowaki, looking all of sudden nervousness. He lick his lips weakly.

"It's-uh...my roommate. "said Hiroki rather in timid tone, not wanting to cause Nowaki's

"Your roommate eh? Really? I expecting you to have...someone who you could introduce to us.." said his mother slowly

"I don't have someone to introduce for you both!" stammered Hiroki in blush

He heard the clattering noise and quickly caught a glance to Nowaki placing the plates . He looked at Nowaki's rejected face and felt really guilty. Nowaki cough himself and kept his poker face cool. Nowaki was just placing the fish on the plates and put them down on the dining table when he heard his Hiro-san said _'I don't have someone to introduce for you both!'. _His heart sank to the bottom and feeling unwelcome. He might be reflected his feeling on his face, when he glance at Hiroki and caught his eyes. He kept to poker face and pretend to be normally happy. He heard Nowaki speak to his mother in low voice and a minute later, Hiroki finally put the phone down. He offer his arms to carry Hitomi to her baby chair next to his chair. Hiroki hand Hitomi to Nowaki and Hitomi happily move to Nowaki's wide arm. He stroke his daughter growing hair and put her on baby chair.

"What's your mother want from you, Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki calmly

"Oh, just wanting to know if I'm doing fine and other motherly things. She even force me to go home this Christmas. " rumble Hiroki

After they saying their appreciation, they began to eat.

"You should go, Hiro-san. Not everyone got a warm family like you do." smile Nowaki warmly to his Hiro-san

"My mom will start flooding me with scolding tone of why I didn't come to home often and always keep my head on work. She demanded the answer this night for god sake! I assure you, she will start babbling around as soon as I reach the first step." growl Hiroki as he take his first bite

"Well, that's typical mother do with his son." said Nowaki, a bit jealous to know Hiroki's warm family

Hiroki exhaled loudly in reply. He heard Hitomi chewing his toy, babbling and drooling her napkin.

"Hitomi. " chuckled Nowaki, as he reach a tissue to wipe Hitomi's lips

Hiroki eyeing them softly, still amazed on the scene in front of him change drastically within one month. Yeah, it's been one month since Hitomi came to their household and quickly, Hitomi became to attach to Nowaki who always take care of her. He heard Nowaki chuckle and Hitomi babbling sound while her drool wipe out from the small table on baby's chair. Then he remember Nowaki's expression when he said those words on the phone. He coughed himself as he continue his dinner. After they finished, Nowaki get their dirty plates and wash them on sink. Hiroki let Hitomi down on their warm wood floor, crawling around his feet.

"Nowaki?" said Hiroki uneasily

"Yes, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki wipe his hand to dry

"Did you-did you hear what I said on the phone?" said Hiroki

"Hear what, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki, smiling innocently facing the brunette

"You know..when you nearly drop the plate." said Hiroki weakly

"I didn't hear anything, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, glancing on Hitomi crawling towards living room.

"Don't lie to me, Nowaki! I know your face what's look like when you hide something! You think I can't remember my own partner after all these year?" growl Hiroki

Nowaki half-sigh at the fuming professor and tightened his lips. He nearly grin on that 'partner' words.

"You should visit your parent and stay there for a few days." said Nowaki

"And why you said that again? Don't you know I always rejected their invitation?" said Hiroki huffed in annoyed tone

"I know, Hiro-san. But why don't you go there, have a great warm Christmas with your family. It's nice to stay with your own family once in a while, Hiro-san." explain Nowaki

"Oh, and all that warm family thing! That would be great, of course! But what about you?" said Hiroki in mocking tone but end up with soft tone

"It's okay, Hiro-san. I could stay here, taking care Hitomi. " shrugged Nowaki

"There's no way in my world, I would let you alone in this apartment!" growl the professor

Nowaki raised his eyebrows, surprise on the Hiroki's tone

"I could take care of myself Hiro-san. Even I can cook all by myself. I could handle Hitomi perfectly safe." chuckled Nowaki

"I mean, it's Christmas, you big stud!" said Hiroki, higher his tone

"Yes it is." blink Nowaki in confuse

"For a smart doctor, you could be dumb sometime, Nowaki. I want...y-uh. My bed in my parent house is small and cold anyway, so I don't like it." grumble, starting to felt shy

Hiroki still could see the confusion and trace of sadness on Nowaki's face. He sigh and didn't want that expression stay on the doctor's face.

"I don't want to spend Christmas without you, Nowaki. " suddenly Hiroki said in soft voice nearing whisper

The floor suddenly look interesting to Hiroki. With the head down, Hiroki can't see the Nowaki, beaming with new understanding and happiness. Nowaki hug Hiro-san tightly and place a warm kiss on Hiroki's forehead

"I want to spend Christmas eve and Christmas day with you too, Hiro-san." whisper Nowaki

Hiroki hummed in contentment as he inhale the warm musk emitted by Nowaki.

"Don't you want to introduce me, Hiro-san?" frown Nowaki

"N-no, I mean, it's too early. "mumble Hiroki

"Early, Hiro-san? But it's been years, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, now cupping Hiroki's cheek

"I know, i know." grumble Hiroki towards Nowaki's chest

"Do you...ashamed of me?" said Nowaki, which gain nasty punch on his chest. Nowaki cough in surprise

"Don't you dare say that! I'm not ashamed of you. Or neither Hitomi. I'm just not ready yet." growl Hiroki, replied by hot searing kiss on his lips

"I should have known before." grin Nowaki, nuzzling Hiroki's neck

"But, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki once more

"Hm?" mumble Hiroki

"I want to spend this Christmas with your family." grin Nowaki sheepishly

"Ugh, not you too." moan Hiroki

"Can we, Hiro-san?" plead Nowaki in innocent tone

"I'm busy." said Hiroki, try to ignore Nowaki's plead

Nowaki sigh, nearly in defeat. He gave those puppy eye which he know recently, it's very effective to his Hiro-san.

"Why you want to go there so bad?" said Hiroki, quiver

"I haven't met you parent, Hiro-san. It think it's time." said Nowaki met their forehead to Hiroki

Hiroki shrugged, accidentally looking up into Nowaki's disappointed eyes,which proved to be a bad choice. The base shaking to split.

"But, we need to ride the train." said Hiroki

"We can take Shinkansen there, Hiro-san. It's only a few hours." smile Nowaki

"I don't think it's run at one in morning today, since it's Christmas Season." another crack

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow." said Nowaki

"Yeah. What's make them special? They just my parents." shrugged Hiroki once more

"It's _yours_. That make them special. " smile Nowaki as he reassured Hiroki by holding his hand. "So that's mean we say yes for the invitation?" said Nowaki, give Hiroki affectionate squeeze

"I guess so..." mumble Hiroki

"You won't regret this." said Nowaki, give Hiroki tight hug and planning to kiss, when he could feel small hand tap on his feet.

Both of them glance on the floor and find Hitomi sat down between them, staring up to both men with her sunset violet eyes. Nowaki chuckle as he pick Hitomi up on his arms.

"We didn't forget you, Hitomi." said Nowaki, give a kiss and gain a sloppy kiss from Hitomi on his cheek

"Did we have to bring her too?" sigh Hiroki

"Well, I don't have an idea for better place for Hitomi or someone who can take care Hitomi for us. Or have you, Hiro-san?" ask Nowaki

Hiroki thinking of all of his friends. Akihiko is definitely out from the list. He know his childhood friend hate children and furthermore, he isn't ready to introduce Hitomi to him. Miyagi? Uh-not a good idea. Probably busy with certain Dean's son and he reek of cigarettes. He didn't want Hitomi to inhale that poison.

"...no, i think don't have too.." mumble Hiroki

"I don't have a heart to leave her on these cold Christmas day alone. Hear that, Hitomi? Hiro-san let us see his parent. It means you got to meet your grandmother and grandfather." grin Nowaki, rise Hitomi higher from his head

Hitomi let a set of giggle even she didn't understand what's his daddy speak. Seeing the smile on his daddy face, made her happy and giggle when she feel daddy hold her higher.

"Make sure she wear a lot of warm clothes and sweater. "said Hiroki, eyeing Hitomi giggling on Nowaki's chest


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hear that thing! For this week I've been tortured with early fireworks around my neighbourhood. Even while I typing my last word on this chapter, I'm startled with sudden blast sound of that damn fireworks**

**And-almost forgot-Happy New Year you guys! Few hours from here, I had some family gathering, so I'd been in hurry. **

******Enjoy the second shot!**

* * *

**Kamijous Household**

Hiroki looked up the cloudy morning sky. Some snowflakes reach inside the station, blown away by cold breeze. Hiroki rub his upper arm, trying to ignore the cold air. He narrowed his eyes, as he see Nowaki walk towards him, carrying Hitomi on his chest.

"Here, Hiro-san. One hot chocolate milk. Careful, its still hot." said Nowaki, giving Hiroki the cup

"Thanks. " said Hiroki, receiving the white cup ad inhale the hot aroma from the cup. Slowly he feeling warm again.

He heard muffled mumble from Nowaki and saw the moving lump on his chest. He spot a tousle of dark hair snuggle under Nowaki's large coat. Nowaki chuckle a bit and zip down his black coat, revealing a baby girl on baby carrier.

"Is she awake?" ask Hiroki, come closer to Nowaki

"Hm...I don't think so. Ah! That's our Shinkansen, Hiro-san." said Nowaki, pointing as the white bullet train which slowing down to their station.

"Off we go, Nowaki, before it's too crowded." said Hiroki, carrying their bag while Nowaki the baby equipment

They finally find their seat. All the row consist of two chair, which was on Hiroki's relief, because bringing the baby along could be a bit hassle. He sat down next to the window while Nowaki sat next to him and settled themselves without too much trouble. They soon began to feel the soft jolt of Shinkansen, ready to departed soon.

-o0o-

Hiroki walk along the familiar street and pavement. He remember this street as on his childhood memory. The professor remember he would run as a kid being late for his piano lesson or maybe his martial art lesson. He remember at the some part of the street where he tumbled down carelessly and he would got up, continue to run, return to his house. He look up the sky which beginning to tinted brighter closer to morning colour. He looked up the old tree waving at him, as if welcoming him back.

"Hiro-san? Have you called your mother?" ask Nowaki, breaking his thoughts

"Of course Nowaki." said Hiroki to his partner. He see Nowaki nodded as he look down to grey asphalt.

"I'm a little bit nervous actually now. What's you parents name,Hiro-" mumble Nowaki, admitting his feeling right now, cut down by Hiroki statement

"Here we are." sad Hiroki, slowing down his walk and stop in front of one house.

Nowaki saw a wide wooden house with long narrow footage. There are dark stone placed neatly, heading to the wooden entrance. Along with the stone, there are three meter long full of green grass. Hiroki began to step the dark stone, heading to the traditional house. After a few second, they stop and standing in front of the door. Hiroki press a bell and heard a faint ringing inside the house.

"My mother name is Kamijou Naomi and father is Kamijou Hiroto. " said Hiroki rather fast. Fortunately, Nowaki heard him and a second later, he heard a reply from inside the house. He heard soft rustle of someone step and the door clicked to open, reveal the woman from Kamijous.

"Hiroki! Glad you here in morning! I was just wondering if you're lost or something, so maybe i could pick you up." said Naomi, hug the professor tightly

"Ugh, I'm not that dumb." said Hiroki in muffled voice

"Of course not! And how's my little Hiroki doing lately?" said Naomi, kissing Hiroki's forehead

"Mother! I'm grown up man! And I'm fine, thank you." reply Hiroki with a huff

"Your father back there, as usual reading newspaper and-oh my. Pardon me. I didn't see your tall..friend here." said Naomi, catch the Nowaki looking all awkward all of the sudden, standing beside Hiroki

"Uh-yeah. Mother, this is..Kusama Nowaki. Nowaki, this is my mother, Kamijou Naomi." said Hiroki wave his hand back and forth

"Pleased to meet you, Kamijou-san. I'm Kusama Nowaki." bow Nowaki deeply

"Nice to meet you. Hiroki! Why didn't you tell me about bringing your friend here? Come on in, then you two." said Naomi with scolding tone, replied by apologize murmur from Hiroki. Both of them slowly following Naomi to enter Kamijou's house. Hiroki nodded in approval as he see questioning gaze on Nowaki.

"Hiro-san didn't tell you about my coming, Kamijou-san?" said Nowaki with a slight frown

"No, he didn't. You're welcome to stay with us, Kusama-san, since you're Hiroki's friend. You seems to carry a lot of things dear, especially that bag of yours on your chest." said Naomi, seeing the bulge on Nowaki's chest

"Uh, yeah." said Nowaki, peeking slightly at the baby girl who is beginning to move as let out small voice. Hiroki frown at the small voice and decided to talk to his parent now or never.

"Mother?" said Hiroki carefully.

"Yes?" said Naomi, averted his attention to his only son

"I'm sorry if I never told you both before, but...the reason why I keep returning those Omiai picture because I'm not interested in female for romantic relationship. I like...male for romantic relationship." said Hiroki, turning into slight red for embarrassment. The room suddenly silent and both man become all fidgety and nervous. Nowaki and Hiroki heard lazy step from inside the house to living room, where they found the older male of Kamijou.

"Hear that, Hiroto?" said Naomi, not letting Hiroki out of his sight

Hiroto reply with a loud exhale. "Yeah." mumble Hiroto with a sigh and look at the only son standing in front of him. Hiroki frown at the reaction of his parents.

"Wait. Aren't you guys supposed to be mad?" ask Hiroki in confused

"Why, Hiroki. We just waiting for you to tell us. Honestly, we figure it out at your...teen age or early twenty, Hiroto?" ask Naomi, look up to his husband

"Around twenty maybe. Your mother figure it out first actually, Hiroki." said Hiroto, move his chin to his wife

Hiroki cough in embarrassment and averted his glance to the floor. He move his head up again when he heard his mother said again, "That's why I ask you once again, Hiroki. Is there anyone you could introduce to us?". Hiroto raised his eyebrows, questioning the same question. Hiroki balled a fist on his hand in nervousness. He glance at Nowaki in silent and earn a encouraging smile from Nowaki.

"Mother, father, this is Kusama Nowaki. We have been together for almost-uh..." stutter Hiroki in sudden shyness

"Ten years. Please to meet you, Kamijou-san." bow Nowaki to both Hiroki's parents once again, especially to Kamijou Hiroto who just standing there, suddenly looking interested on Nowaki. Nowaki heard a yelp and glance at the source. He found out that the only female is the culprit.

"I thought so! I've been curious about Kusama-san since you introduce to me, Hiroki. Why don't you said straight away? Poor Nowaki bowing to us for twice!" said Naomi to his son

"What do you do for living, Kusama-san?" ask Hiroto, finally speak again

"I'm working at Pediatrician on Hospital, sir." said Nowaki, earn slight movement on his eyebrow

"You are more than welcome to stay whatever you like, Nowaki. And call me Naomi, since you practically our family now." said Naomi happily nodded

Well, that wasn't so hard exhale Hiroki in relieve when he heard rustling voice from Nowaki. Both elder frown their eyebrows synchronously, confuse for the voice.

"Is there something you missed, Hiroki?" ask Naomi, eyeing suspiciously on the bulge of Nowaki's coat.

"Zip her down, Nowaki. I'm afraid she began to feel uncomfortable for under the fabric too long." sigh Hiroki

Nowaki slowly zipping down, revealing tousle of dark hair and small head appear. Hitomi rubbed his eyes and nose, whining slightly from her awake. "Sssh-Hitomi."said Nowaki, cooing Hitomi by patting her back. Hitomi cuddled to Nowaki more close and her small palm grab Nowaki's shirt slightly.

"Oh-" gasp Naomi

"Did you get pregnant some woman, Hiroki?" growled Hiroto

"N-no! She got adopted by us since her parents died due accident. " explain Hiroki

There were pregnant pause hung on the air. Hiroki bit his lips slowly, afraid of his parents' reaction.

"I thought we never had grandchildren." said Hiroto suddenly, with smile painted ghostly on his face. Nowaki reply a warm smile to the older Kamijou. He looks so much like his Hiro-san. Introvert. Talking when its necessary. Quiet. Deep down, they kind hearted. He has Hiro-san brunette hair which Hiroto's fading into grey. But the hazelnut chocolate he loves so much is Naomi's. "That's explain why you both bring many stuff. Come inside! The cold air rushing from outside and it's not healthy." said Naomi, suddenly rustling to inside the house.

"And Hiroto?" said Naomi from the kitchen

"Hm?" said Hiroto seat on the sofa, opening the morning newspaper

"You owe some yens to me." said Naomi rather in cheerful tone, following by Hiroto's groan

"Hiroki, you both stay at your old room. Now lead the way, Hiroki-kun, while I'm preparing your breakfast, darling." said Naomi peeking his head to the stairs.

Both of them climbing up to stairs in quiet relieve.

"That's wasn't so bad, Hiro-san." said Nowaki grab Hiroki's wrist slowly

"Why are they so damn accepting?" said Hiroki in puzzle

"What did you expecting then, Hiro-san?" said Nowaki, entwined their clothed finger

"They could yell. Both of them denying of what I've been saying. Maybe the worst scenario is they won't acknowledge me as their son anymore.." shrugged Hiroki, stepped on the last stairs

"Oh, Hiro-san, don't be so pessimist. Maybe they prepared for years, waiting for yourself to tell them the truth." said Nowaki pull Hiroki closer to him. He heard Hitomi whining and put his arm hugging Hitomi's small figure. "It's been cold morning, right, Hitomi?" mumble Nowaki, snuggling his face to her, gain a sleepy mumble .

"We have prepared of what the worst thing what's gonna happen. Funny thing, it turns upside down. Here it is. Sorry if its too small." said Hiroki, slowly open the wooden door.

As Nowaki expected, Hiroki's childhood room filled with so many book on its respected shelves, on the end of his room. Each of the book placed carefully and looks like its brand new. They were a pair of small drawers next to the clean bed. The floor is wooden brown and warm, welcoming them. They were a big glass window, which can be opened from inside, revealing small garden outside on Kamijou's household. Curtain hanging loosely from the upper window, dancing from the morning fresh air. There were a big wooden wardrobe and a old desk, including the chair.

"Hiroki?" said Naomi from downstairs

"Yeah?" answering his mother

"After you both settle down, please help your old mother here. And yes, its mean, you too, Hiroki." said Naomi


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Kamijou**

Nowaki and Hiroki walks back down through the stairs, with Hitomi busy suckling her full milk bottle. Now that she fully awake, she look surround her curiously with her violet eyes. Nowaki could tell by the violet eye of their daughter, she was definitely exploring her curiosity with her eyes. He heard shuffling feet not far from the living room.

"Oh, you brought her down." said Naomi who's dry her hand from the sink

"Yes, Naomi-san. This hours is actually her time to awake. Ne, Hitomi?" said Nowaki, cooing Hitomi on his arm.

Hitomi didn't reply Nowaki though, still looking her unfamiliar environment. The doctor large hand stroked Hitomi's thick layer of dark hair on her head. It felt soft and yet vulnerably nice.

"Well, Hitomi. This is your grandfather and grandmother's home. Like I told you the other day, you will meet your father's father and mother." grin Nowaki, explaining freely to Hitomi who sat down on his arms.

"Since Nowaki take care of Hitomi, you help your mother preparing breakfast then, Hiroki-kun!" said Naomi

Hiroki decided to not arguing with her mother is endless and no use, since the one and only female on this household definitely win. Hmm, scratch that, _not _the only female on the Kamijou household _now._ His mother began instructing him to chop down the vegetables and preparing the dining utensils. Meanwhile the _second_ female on Kamijou household just sat down on his father lap, staring obviously to the elder man who sitting down in front of her, reading the morning newspaper. Nowaki patted his daughter who sat down between his thigh and curling his hand to hold Hitomi's small body to not tumbling down. Even though the six months years old can sit down perfectly on her own, her body sometime swaying down, so he decided to not let Hitomi sit down for the meantime. He heard wet pop under him and saw the milk bottle already empty, hold on Hitomi's small hand.

"Finish, Hitomi?" ask Nowaki softly, take the empty bottle and put the cap on it

He pat Hitomi's back until he heard small burp and smile. The newspaper suddenly folded down with rustling voice, making Hitomi glance to Hiroto's. Behind the rustling black and white newspaper, appeared the other male.

"How old is she?" said Hiroto glancing at the baby girl and return his read on newspaper

"Going on her seventh month old, sir." said Nowaki, a bit tight from nervous

"And...her name is Hitomi?" said Hiroto, return his glance to the innocent baby girl

"Yes, sir." said Nowaki, keeping Hitomi on his arm, since Hitomi began to move down, wanting to crawl on the wooden floor under the sofa.

"You don't mind if she passing down the Kamijou's family name, do you?" ask Hiroto folded his newspaper once more

Nowaki smile softly as he guess the hidden meaning from Hiroki's father. Maybe he beginning to acknowledge her, think Nowaki. Its good then. Soon Hitomi could grow with her grandparents by her side.

"Of course, sir." smile Nowaki in satisfaction and hold Hitomi's on his lap.

"Breakfast ready! Now, where does she sit-oh! I know. I'll take the old baby seat. You boys could start your breakfast first while I'm searching on the attic." said Naomi, busily walking through the hall excitedly.

"Naomi-san, let me help you." said Nowaki, giving Hitomi to Hiroki who's just sat down on dining chair. Hiroki let a sigh, replied by the smiling Nowaki. The doctor could tell by the sound of his partner made. Hiroki tried to look cold or uncaring toward Hitomi, but in the end, Nowaki could see a hint of upper lips forming up to really, _really_ small smile when Hiroki hold Hitomi on his arm. She may be just a month or more on their care, but he could see the older one began to attach with their daughter. Back to the present, Hiroki accepting Hitomi from Nowaki and sit the girl on his thigh, while Nowaki following his happy-chattering mother.

"So." said Hiroto, cough to his son to melting the awkward atmosphere.

Hiroki only replied with a rise on his eyebrows.

"You brought two surprise today. First, admitting you are a gay to us. Second, you bring a baby. Are you sure you're not knocked out some woman?" said Hiroto with a frown in his forehead

"Your son won't be that foolish to chase some bunch of horny woman. If he is, he won't be teaching in Literature Department. " growl Hiroki in defense

"We thought you would be with that Usami's son. Best friends of yours. Can't handle his introvert, eh? " said Hiroto, calmly reaching a cup of black tea

"You don't know what I'm capable of, _father_." said Hiroki, nearly growl in the last word with one of his hand clutching on underside of dinner table, prevent him to throw something.

"Maybe not. This...ah, baby. I thought you didn't like children or baby. Sadly, we're not in same page anymore." said Hiroto, placed his ceramic cup

"Oh? So you are saying you didn't want Hitomi's presence in this house?" said Hiroki, raises his eyebrow

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm not saying." said Hiroto

**-o0o-**

"Ah, pleased to see you helping me, Nowaki." said Naomi, smiling at Nowaki at a glance and face the old big storage room

"Pleasure is all mine, Naomi-san." smile Nowaki, followed Naomi entering the dark room

"Ah, can you switch on the lamp on that left side on the wall, please?" said Naomi, pointing at somewhere on the dark

Nowaki gropping on the wall and find some kind a switch. He tried to click or switch it. The next second, the lamp flickered on, revealing inside the storage room which is full with old furniture. Naomi began to move some small old cloth and giving some to Nowaki to put over somewhere else. While Nowaki busy helping the old lady Kamijou, he tinkering on his brain, searching for nice topic but Naomi speak first.

"How long you've been in relationship with my son?" said Naomi, while his hand still moving the old thing

"Ten year, Naomi-san." answered Nowaki quickly

"Oh-when you two meet?" ask Naomi, gasp in surprise, realized their obvious long time commitment

"I was still high school student, while Hiro-san is finishing his thesis on Literature."

"Didn't he flick you off at your first try?" said Naomi in disbelief

"Well, yeah. I'd keep following him and ask him to be my tutor." said Nowaki, grinning for his past

Both of them slowly fell in silent and soft rustling movement of Naomi moving the old plastic bag.

"You know, there was a time when Hiroki came home to us. He is quite...how I pictured it? Ah, yes, quite horrible and broken." said Naomi

Nowaki raised his eyebrows when heard this surprising news. He never thought Hiroki would came home to his parent home. Not in his knowledge, he always busy grading paper, teaching student and do his daily activities. So how came this news never reach his ear? He always with..._oh_.

"As his mother, I'm indeed surprised. I thought he wanted to get some fresh air after he lived in hectic Tokyo. But when I see his eyes.."Naomi stopped his speech to remember the looks on his son years ago

Yes, Nowaki could remember perfectly as fresh as vegetables on morning market. That postcard. _The _postcard that gives his mini heart attack. Within those days after he came back from his study on foreign country, Nowaki have been peek of Hell on his life. He could imagine the looks on his Hiro-san face.

"Dreary. I ask why he came home and he just shrugged it off as if no big deal. My son...has been...I would say-lively active through his ages and not once loose his spirit. But the way he look, its like half of his soul being ripped off by cruelty. The glimmering soul that everyday I saw on those eyes vanished. I wonder why on earth my son would be so drowned on misery and who does that to him. I know some of day, he may inherited some sharp tongue and anger problem from his father, but those boys of mine never intended to mean it. Pity me, but I reserved my opinion on my own and just watch him stay for couple days. Try my best to sooth him by some Literature talk and pampered him with love."

Nowaki gulped down as he spin his mind very carefully to reply those monolgue. What's he going to say? Lie? Not best option. But, still, he wanted good impression on this lady Kamijou. He catch the meaning behind those words. If he may add at the last words from Naomi, d_o you know anything about that? And what the hell have you been doing with my son? _Here we go, then.

"Actually, Kamijou-san, its rather my fault." said Nowaki, decided to admitted and be honest

"Oh? And why it is your fault?"

"When our relationship was on age four years old, I decided to to the America to study." said Nowaki

"Did Hiroki know about it?"

"Uh, I told him a month before I went to America, but it seems he forgotten. The things is, I never contact him during on my stay at America. Probably you could blame me on that."

"So, this loss connection caused my son to upset?"

"Yes. I also learn from here that I shouldn't talk important matter to him while he was..distracted." said Nowaki, admitted openly

Naomi suddenly seems to be very quiet and turn around to face Nowaki. Her stare seems scanning him from hair to toe. Nowaki taken aback by this sudden interrogation and that x-ray stare. He got pretty good assumption on why the future-in-law start this _talk_.

"Congratulation, Kusama-san. You are one of capable person who could stand by Kamjious. You passed." smile Naomi sincerely

"Thank you. I assume you spot that old baby chair from the very first time in between those old chair." smile Nowaki, feeling relief

"Oh my, you boy, have sharp eye indeed. Brave and honesty is both great traits to pass on to your daughter." said Naomi, reaching the old chair, followed by Nowaki.

**-o0o-**

The in laws were chatting warmly about cooking and the doctor's work. when they both heard a loud noise like someone hurriedly off from the chair.

"Nowaki, we're going home!" stated Hiroki suddenly, carrying Hitomi on his hand

"W-what? But Hiro-san, we are just arrive a couple minutes ago." said Nowaki, looking very much confused by the boiling situation. He reach Hitomi from Hiroki's, who looks agitated by his other father anger.

"Yes, we are! Now." growl Hiroki furiously, while glancing at the other man

"And why?" ask Nowaki, try to reach Hiroki and halt him near the stairs

"Well, looks like that old man who sitting on the dining chair oppose me!" stated Hiroki

"If your father opposing you, does that mean you always get out from the house? Aren't we supposed to try talk first? And what is he opposing anyway?" ask Nowaki, glancing at the old man who sitting and looks amused by the scene.

"Home. Now." growl Hiroki to Nowaki

"Hiro-san." said Nowaki, trying to calm Hiroki

"Nowaki." replied Hiroki with a twitch

"At least tell me what your father said to you!" whisper Nowaki sharply

"He didn't wanted children in this house." said Hiroki finally after holding his answer for a minute full of silence

"Why?"

"Oh, bloody, how should I know ?! He just happen to dislike baby like I used to." said Hiroki with his tone getting higher

"Did he stated that clearly to you?" ask Nowaki

"It appear from his word indicating that he won't let Hitomi in. If that father of mine doesn't want Hitomi on the rest of his life, I'll not accept this! I will not accepted my daughter being rejected every time he met that old man!" yell Hiroki, couldn't really control his anger

Hitomi seeing his other father angry and scary, she let a howl of cry. The baby soon to be curl on Nowaki's chest and snuggled, seeking for some warmth, not some anger from Hiroki. Hiroki let a tired sigh and eyeing Nowaki soothing the grizzly baby.

"Oh, stop the drama right now, Hiroki-kun! You made her cry!" shushed Naomi

Nowaki glance at the older male and saw a glint of approval on his eyes.

"Glad you have those on your mind, Hiroki. It appears that you are not wasting your word. Now sit down here and let's have a breakfast." said Kamijou Hiroto

Hiroki still staring at this father with his killing glare. Nowaki just stood there, rocking Hitomi in his arm and trying to comprehend what gonna happen next. The elder lady just sigh and placing the baby chair next to the dining table.

"What do you mean, father?" said Hiroki, began to wonder if his father means anything different than his understanding.

"What I mean is, I was just testing you. I had to make sure whether my son take seriously on this adoption. Since long time ago you claim that you didn't like children and suddenly you bringing Hitomi here. I had to make sure that you didn't dispose Hitomi one day because of your dislike of children. Raising children is no joke, Hiroki. Both of you must pay extra patience and care to her." said Hiroto, reply the glare with his calm stare behind those reading glasses

"Actually sir, its your son himself initiated the adoption." said Nowaki, added politely

"He is? " mumble Hiroto

"Please sit down you two. The breakfast getting cold." said Naomi, wave his hand to the empty chairs.

"What happen about your hatred to children? Its the first I know about this." murmur Hiroki

"Oh Hiroki, if he didn't like children, any of them, he wouldn't take care of you. You melted his heart when Hiroto holding you for the first time." chuckle the elder woman.

The old woman chuckle followed by another female Kamijou on her seat. Eight pair of eyes glance at the only human being who didn't know what's going on. Nowaki swear he catch those _smile_ on Hiroto's smile behind those ceramic cup. The same smile which a certain Literature professor has.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me if I'm wrong with the child development. Though I learn it from my Univ's lesson, my friend still borrow my book which contain Child Development Stage. Not sure if I'm right hundred percent about the precise child development. But bear with me, yea?**

**Sometime I take the 'development' thing from my lovely nephew who is currently one year old.**

**Its more accurate anyway XD**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Learning**

The dinner on Kamijou's household went silent after Hiroki knew he was being tested by his own father. Fortunately, the raven-hair man used to eat in silent atmosphere, since he live with the Kamijou's son. He will not try to make a conversation for breaking silence in dinner table. Certainly not after Hiroki fume about his father testing him without himself realized ("That's shameless old man! He rotten his own old-brain for not trust his own son!").Naomi, being eager to know more about his new son-in-law, she started to melt the tension by creating some domestic conversation. At least there are one people who are not sulking and have problem anger management, which running in Kamijous blood.

"Come here, Hitomi!" Said Nowaki with a big grin on his face, as he sit down in the wooden floor on the hallway.

Its been quite rainy days on January. They've been a lot of rain through when they went out or went home. The only female on Kusama-Kamijou household began to learn how to utter and blabbering some verbal word. Nowaki, being true pediatrician, very enthusiastic about his daughter new development. He even began to speak baby's language, encouraging Hitomi. Hiroki found it pretty ridiculous when he spot Nowaki in one morning, talking and cooing over Hitomi. He snorted and scoffed through the kitchen, muttering about his partner silliness. H never thought one day, he will find out his own personal hurricane, talking to their-yes, their daughter (last Christmas at his parent gave Hiroki a huge step for acknowledge Hitomi as his daughter. Verbally.)

A baby girl for about 1 year old sit across him, stare at her father 1 meter away ahead her with plain curiosity. She blinked one and twice. Her small puffy hand slap the wooden floor softly with small sound. Her violet eyes glance at her hand and brought her tiny hand in front of her face. A pair of small cherry lips sucking her left hand.

"Aww, Hitomi. Come here~ could you walk to me?" Cooing Nowaki

Nowaki gain this baby girl attention again. Hitomi shake her head playfully from left to right.

"No?" Chuckle Nowaki seeing her response

Hitomi try to reach Nowaki with her short arm. She stretch her palm widely and curled it to fist. Stretch and fist.

"Gah!" Said Hitomi, trying to communicate with the pediatrician

"You know what, why don't we try learn to talk? Um... Say 'daddy', Hitomi."

"Baaaah?"

"Not baaah, but daaahh...daaa..ddyy..." As Nowaki tried to move his mouth slowly forming words.

"What are doing Nowaki?" Said a rough voice behind him

"Oh, Hiro-san! Did you finished your bath?"

"Yeah. Try to teach the kid to talk?" Said Hiroki

"Yes. I'm daddy. Can you say it? Daaaddyyy..."Said Nowaki, back to Hitomi

"It's ridiculous when you said like that, Nowaki."

Suddenly Hitomi pointed her index finger to half-naked Hiroki, who's just went out from steamed bathroom, wearing just old jeans with no shirt on.

"Oh? You mean Hiro-san? It's...uh...what do you want her to call you?" Ask Nowaki, suddenly dumbfounded with Hitomi silent question. There was a flash of pink hue on Hiroki's cheek.

"..definitely not some ridiculous female nickname like momma..."Grumbled Hiroki under his breath

"Ma?" Said a high pitch voice

A deadly silence suddenly rushed down the hall of their apartemen

"Just don't. Say. That." Said Hiroki gritted his teeth

"Hitomi, no. Not momma. You could try Papa." Said Nowaki a bit nervous, began to feel the devil aura raising behind him

"Momma!" Said the high pitch voice with exciting tone, insisting with her words, raising both her hand up in the air and clap his hand enthusiastically. Some of television kids channel which Nowaki give slowly pay off.

"Nowaki." Said Hiroki with calm but dangerous tone

For once in his lifetime, he didn't want come near his dear Hiro-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Drop of Simple Happines**

Have you ever wonder how Hiroki interact with Hitomi when he is by himself? Which mean, Nowaki left both alone. Off to save some lives, said Hiroki one day, half teasing but proud of his younger partner. It happens quite everyday, because our boys switching their work schedule and not letting nearly one year old baby alone in their apartment. Its definitely a no. Nowaki once suggest maybe they need a nanny or caretaker to help them taking care of their daughter. A second after that, Nowaki earn an absolute no from Hiroki. He somewhat taken conclusion that Hiroki wanted to take care Hitomi first hand. The professor surprise the doctor again by the way he insisted to take care Hitomi. As the result, from morning to evening, Hiroki leave their apartment to teach, while Nowaki on the apartment, looking after Hitomi. Later on, around noon, when Hiroki came back, Nowaki depart to Hospital, taking his shift at hospital. Before midnight, that is if there's no emergency, Nowaki came back before midnight. At weekends, they enjoy their domestic time together. So basically, Hitomi raised by both men.

But today is different though. Its the first time between the fourth month after they adopted Hitomi, when suddenly Nowaki receive an emergency-call on his phone. The nervous nurse told him there's a series of accident and they need more doctor. Nowaki stated he will be there soon. As soon as he put the phone off, he cursed himself and realize Hiroki won't be here any minutes. His eyes darted at the analogue clock on their apartment wall. It show four pm sharp. Hiroki usually reach their apartment for one hour later, which is mean Hiroki's still on office. The doctor consider whether he call Hiroki or not, remembering the brunette didn't like to be disturbed during his work unless its emergency. He prefer text. But this is emergency, isn't it? Leaving Hitomi alone. He tapped his finger to search Hiroki's number. Its not take too long, since Hiroki's number is 1 on his dial speed.

"Yes, Nowaki?" answered the brunette, acknowledge Nowaki's number

"Ah, Hiro-san, I'm sorry to interrupted you but there's an emergency on hospital and the nurse said they're short of doctor..." explain the pediatrician

"Allright. I'm clean up some stuff first and go home." growl Hiroki in reply

Nowaki stunned in a second on how his Hiro-san's fast response.

"Aren't you suppose in the middle of work, Hiro-san? Actually I'm just planning to inform you about the emergency and maybe we could try to find someone to take care Hitomi for an hour. I know a nurse from..." said Nowaki, not sure how he elaborate the situation. Maybe calling his brunette is wrong option afterall and he could call back to emergency receptionist and said he couldn't make it because he will left his ten month old daughter alone on their apartment. "...uh, on second thought, I should call the hospital that I couldn't make it then. No need for you to rush back home, Hiro-san. I'll see you at dinner then. " said Nowaki, hang up the phone

A minute later, Nowaki press down the number and call. Nowaki utter an apologies, said he couldn't make it because that will leave Hitomi in their apartment alone. That, indeed, will make Hiroki gone mad and he himself won't let Hitomi's alone on their apartment for another...what-ten years later? Although all nurse on the hospital will coo her over and could take care of her for a while, but Hiroki said he won't let anyone near of their daughter. A soft whine shatter his uneasy thoughts of hospital. He put himself a fond of smile when he reach the white crib. The crib itself has a soft baby pink netting, covering on top. Nowaki shook it open and cooing Hitomi, while he take her daughter on his arm.

"There, there. No need to be grumpy like your father did." said Nowaki patted her back

"Ma?" said Hitomi between her decrease whine and snuggled for warmth on Nowaki's woolen jumper

Nowaki chuckle in his deep voice.

"No. I"m not your Ma. Please do remind that your 'ma' doesn't like it when you call that." said Nowaki with a cringe on his lips

The female rub her own eyes with her knuckles and blink sleepily, like she try to awake now. Indeed, after four month with Hitomi, he began to learn Hitomi's sleeping cycle. She usually up within these noon hours. Always before her dinner or maybe, if he lucky, before he take his shift to hospital, which is started a couple hours later on. Nowaki was just started talking to Hitomi on his arm, when he heard the rustling cloth on outside. within second, Nowaki could imagine the keys jingle from Hiroki's pocket and the door click to open.

"Nowaki!" said the brunette, with his calling tone, unlike his-everyday-tone 'I'm home.'

"Nursery, Hiro-san. Hitomi has just woke up, hasn't you?" said Nowaki half talking to Hitomi and answering Hiroki

Nowaki found his brunette has just open the door and stare at him strangely.

"Yes?" said Nowaki, putting down their daughter who are now squirming his legs. Being antsy is one sign that Nowaki understand that Hitomi wanted to crawl.

"You didn't go to the emergency?" said Hiroki

"No. Hitomi would be alone." said Nowaki, eyeing their daughter began crawling upon a small rug

"Go now, Nowaki."

"Hiro-san?"

"Oh, Nowaki! You know what I mean. I even left an hour earlier for you, you idiot." said Hiroki, growled to his husband

Oh. _Oh._ A revelation downed upon Nowaki.

"Thank you Hiro-san! I'm off earlier then." said Nowaki, grinning widely and put a peck of kiss on Hiroki's cheek

"Hm." mumble Hiroki. He always wonder after all these years, Nowaki still made him weak on his knees.

He saw Nowaki hopping into their bedroom, which is next to the nursery. Hiroki went outside for a moment, to hear a rustling cloth. Hiroki take a glance at the mountain piles of books their bedroom. Maybe they need to talk about moving. After put more proper clothes, Nowaki gives his usual goodbye kiss to Hiroki and (of course) Hitomi, uttering some apologies for skipping their dinner and went out with his white lab coats on his arm.

"Ma?" said a small voice, calling out Hiroki from his thought of a certain doctor

His original reaction wanted to snapped and scold whoever call him by that ridiculous nick name. As his feet bringing him to the soft-coloured nursery, his sight fall into their daughter innocent's violet eye. His anger crumble half of it and approach their daughter, which asking him to carry him, by the gesture of her arm rising up.

"Hello to you too, Hitomi." said Hiroki with his calm tone, bend down to pick up their daughter

He, secretly, decided that he never bored to nuzzle and smell Hitomi. Not in perverted way, mind you, but she smell nice. Warmth, a bit baby powder, faint fragrance from dry cloth and something unique from her own body which smell vulnerable. It made Hiroki wanted to protect this girl. He could feel Hitomi replying his hug by sinking on his chest. Hiroki always wonder why this baby girl seems to trust him unconditionally. The literature professor pick up Hitomi and sat her down on his arm. Minutes later when he carrying the girl to their living room, Hitomi began all antsy again, so Hiroki put her down again. He was just put the warmed plate and bowl from the microwave, when he saw a blink of light from the dim light on living room. His eyes darted around, to find Nowaki's laptop blink slowly. Hiroki glared at the screen as if hurts him and he read the information. It appears Nowaki received a video call, from someone. 'Someone' is Seijirou. The name written under the blank picture on the screen. Hiroki curse under his breath and leave the laptop blinking alone.

"Dinner time, Hitomi." said Hiroki, giving his rare smile on his daughter

Hitomi seems to understand the words. Or maybe, she just smell the food aroma on the air, so that Hitomi enthusiastically raising her arms.

"Up! Up!" she giggles and grin (is that another tooth coming up in front? No wonder Nowaki by her some chewing toys.)

Hiroki raised her up and place her on his hip. He planning to walk to the dinner table when the laptop seems to insist his attention from the blinking again. Hiroki rise his eyebrow and catch Hitomi's uncle name. He ignored it and place Hitomi on her baby chair. He put the small bowl, which consist of some sort of porridge, with some cheery orange bits (must be carrots), beef and small green leaf all over the porridge. Hitomi bounce on her chair happily and let out gurgle of laugh. Hitomi blew out some hot air before giving the first bite to Hitomi.

After much and much patience of a certain literature professor feeding his daughter, he finally get himself a dinner too. He let Hitomi's out from the high chair and put her down, crawling herself from the dining room to the living room. He jogged to the living room to find Hitomi after rinse off the dishes, when the laptop still blink annoyingly to him.

"Allright. Let's see what you want." growl Hiroki, tapped a symbol of green phone on the laptop

The LCD screen blinked in a minute and reappearing with a moving picture of sand-haired brunette teenage boy. There's a messy bedroom on the background.

"Kusama-san! What take yo- oh..." said Seijirou, stopped under his excitement breath

"What do you want?" said Hiroki, folded his arm across his chest

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't want to disturb you! Since Kusama-san said I could contacting him by video call so uh..." said Seijirou uncertain

"You want to see how's Hitomi doing, don't you?" said Hiroki, with a sigh

"Yea. Can I?" said Seijirou, raising his neck up, trying to see what's behind Hiroki, searching for his niece. He held the laptop up, bringing Nowaki's laptop to Hitomi

"This will be quick if I leave her in front Nowaki's laptop then. Hitomi? Where are you?" said Hiroki, stand up, spin around to find Hitomi. It appears that Hitomi attach herself to the coffee table leg, perfectly behind his sitting before. He crouched himself near Hitomi. His words stopped in the middle of his throat, when he saw Hitomi frowned her eyebrow, making an expression of really hard concentration, as much as ten month old baby girl can. Her small palm gripped around the coffee table chair, clenching and unclenching.

"Hitomi?" said both Seijirou and Hiroki, curious about what did the ten months old doing with a leg of coffee table

Hiroki saw it on a slow motion. Hitomi put both her feet strategically, so that she can step perfectly. She wiggled her toes and make a motion to hoist herself up. Once. Twice. Thrice. The ten months old now standing, but not perfectly still. Her balance look alike a drunk people standing, but still. She is standing with her own feet.

"Ma! Look! Me, up!" said Hitomi, nodding enthusiastically and let out a triumphant grin. Proud of herself. She hesitantly pull her feet from the floor, an inch away away and fumbling a few centimeters closer to her so-called 'Ma'.

Hiroki forgotten about the laptop, as the laptop sliding and thump softly on the wooden floor.

-o0o-

Later that night, Seijirou fall asleep with peaceful smile. He was grinning madly after his video-call with the professor. While after his first meeting with Kusama-san, he was sure he left his only biological family on his hand. Doubt fall upon the brunette man name Kamijou Hiroki, said that he was the partner of Kusama Nowaki. Kamijou Hiroki in Seijirou personal view is always seems snappy, not very much talkative, speak when its necessary, private person and the expression on his face always divided into two point, whether its annoyance or anger. But Kusama-san seems to love and trust Kamijou-san endlessly, plus, madly in love, so Seijirou place a bet for his trusting issues. After the horrible kidnapping and Kamijou's dramatic rescuing, Seijirou decided to place some plus point about Kamijou. It appear the professor seems to care Hitomi more than he thinks.

How about their daily life? Seijirou still not sure if the new addition on Kusama-Kamijou household can handle his Hitomi. Today, he watch a surprising moment between the men household. He was just cooing over Hitomi, on her first step, when Kamijou-san precede him. His eye frown with a sight kaleidoscopic view about clean apartment, dim lightning from the living room to the hall, right in front of a door. With the laptop dropped on the wooden floor, Seijirou's view is limited. But he could hear exactly what Kamijou speak. He never thought that grumpy man could speak in such adoration on his words. Short but encourage tone, with a sincere proud parent tone.

"Smart girl, Hitomi!" said the professor, as Seijirou saw the two little feet suddenly lift up from the floor. He heard heavy rustling and a faint peck of kisses. The teen see nothing but wood floor and a man feet.

"Wish Nowaki was here on your first time stand on your own two feet. He have been trying ages to coax and persuade you to walk. Think you could show that to your daddy?" said Hiroki again full with adoration and proud tone

A few minutes later, the professor realize there were another person in the room. Well, virtually. Needless to say, Hiroki make sure Seijirou swear under his breath that he hear and see nothing, despite from Hitomi's first step. The teen practically nodded and speak that he swore into his own grave. Before he went to bed, he pondering about what happen that noon. There's always an exception on every time he met the professor that made him full of surprises.

Kamijou Hiroki is indeed just a mere man, capable to show another expression (Seijirou doubt on this one, because the permanent frown line that attach on Hiroki's forehead), including sincere adoring expression and a drop of simple happiness.

* * *

**Inspired by one of Sherlock BBC episode, Scandal in Belgravia**

**and**

**fluffy fanfic (forgot the title! Shame.) which show little Hamish trying to show Sherlock his own first step, by clinging one of table leg.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silence is a Strange Thing**

When Hitomi started saying his words, Nowaki relieved its wasn't some of the curse word that Hiroki sometimes slip out from his mouth. The professor try to keep the word 'child proof' in the apartment, one or two words sometimes came out from his mouth. Her first words is surprisingly says something about feminine nickname for her older parent. From that day, Hitomi seems to insist the nickname appear on their apartment. On that day forward, ever the doting parents, Nowaki always coaxing Hitomi to speak. Hiroki sometimes tempted to coaxing Hitomi, along his partner. But uh-really? The devil Kamijou talking the baby-talk? What will people say?

Her second word, as we known, she spoke them on the day she learn to stand by groping the coffee table. Its seems Hitomi know the meaning behind the word 'up'. Hiroki suspect that he'll blame it to his tall partner. Nowaki seems to always talkative and enthusiastic to speak for Hitomi, and Nowaki always says 'Up we go.' or 'Up?' or maybe, 'Do you want to pick up by me or your ma, Hitomi?' before Nowaki pick up Hitomi and hold her towards his broad chest. Maybe Hitomi always heard in every Nowaki's word which always contain 'up' its means she got held by her parents, so she associate the words 'up'. The words 'look' which Hitomi spoke too, Hiroki also suspect it's from Nowaki again. When they taking a walk at the park or outside, if there's something interesting along their recreational walk, Nowaki always says 'Look at those pretty leaves, Hitomi!' or showing the fish pond in front of the hospital which Nowaki work at 'Look, Hitomi, its fish. Can you say fish?'.

Back at the present time, Hitomi's now sitting on the baby chair. Certainly enjoying her meal by her own. Hiroki decided that maybe now its the time where he let his daughter learn to eat her own meal. Don't expect it will be neat and clean, sigh Hiroki a few weeks ago. He typing on his laptop, finishing grading his student paper. The apartment is now silent mostly, but sometimes accompany with the sound blunt tinkling of small spoon and bowl, soft shuffle by Hitomi on her chair and her mumble of excitement. Hiroki take a glance to Hitomi and cringed at the mess Hitomi got from her supper. He just hoping many years later, her daughter isn't messy-eater. His hazelnut eyes take a look at the small bowl and found its almost empty. Another scoop from his daughter and the bowl is clean enough.

"Ma!"giggled Hitomi

Her pleasant giggle break Hiroki stare at her food and look for his daughter.

"Ma! Ma!" said Hitomi, enthusiastically pointing her pudgy finger to the small bowl

"Yes, Hitomi. Finish your meal then?" sigh Hiroki, raise from his seat and walk to Hitomi

"Ma! 'ook!" said Hitomi, walk to the kitchen

"I can see that. Let me wipe your mouth." said Hiroki with a glance to the napkin on Hitomi's chest. Thanks god the napkin wasn't too dirty, so he can wipe with it.

Hitomi grunted a dislike while Hiroki keep his mouth in a tight line. Hitomi's feet began drumming upon on the baby-chair, demanded to get down

"I know, I know, Hitomi. Stop making noise!" said Hiroki, half in annoyed tone.

He lifted up the small table and pick up Hitomi from his chair. Hitomi trotted down, stumbled happily leaving the high baby-chair. Hiroki put down the bowl and spoon on the sink. He started to wash while once in a while he glance to Hitomi who walk to the carpeted living room and disappear behind the couch. Hiroki tried to remember perfectly that there's no dangerous thing on the living room. He heard a soft thud, guessing Hitomi sat down on the carpet. While Hitomi started to learn to walk, she develop some sort of drunken-man walking. Hiroki once again multi-tasking between washing dishes and sharpened his ear for Hitomi. There was a silence that Hiroki must be aware of. The brunette learn that within months Hitomi living with him, silence is strange thing.

"Hitomi?" said Hiroki wipe his hand to towel and peeking on the living room. But there's no one.

He heard a soft shuffle and saw where is Hitomi. The female baby currently sitting down on the balcony. And thanks god the balcony is made in high height, so Hitomi won't fall off. Hitomi didn't even glance at him when he heard his father calling her name. She usually does, frowned Hiroki.

"Hitomi, what are doing?" said Hiroki, about to finding out what seems to occupy his daughter attention and walk next to her.

He spot a spider perching on the frame of sliding door and crawling down to the wooden floor. The professor pressed his urgent panic to keep his daughter away from the spider when he notice it was just an ordinary stray spider. And its not too close to his daughter after all

"Ma?" said Hitomi, giving a questioning look on his so-called-mother, before returning his violet eyes to grey small spider

"That is a spider Hitomi, or an Arachnids. They have fangs, eight legs and some other have poison. Apparently I think it just ordinary spider. Unlike insect, spider don't have antenas. They live in their self-made spider webs. Various in size, amount and shape of webs, I suppose. Spiders use a wide range of strategies to capture prey: trapping it in sticky webs, catch it with sticky round shape , mimicking the prey to avoid detection, or running it down. They give birth in eggs..." explain Hiroki, rattle on with is memory from old animal kingdom book he used to read as light reading weeks ago.

"...Some of their poison used as medicine. As for medicine which made from spider's venom, maybe Nowaki could explain you more... HITOMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Some minutes later, when Nowaki emerged from his bath, he heard a weird slapping noise like a hard thing being thumped down on their wooden floor repeatedly. The doctor must held his laugh for his frantic partner who tried to explain that their daughter trying to grab and eat spider with her bare hand, and a damaged aluminium lamp stand clattered on the floor.

* * *

**Got these idea from actual experience.**

** When my little sister on her toddler phase, I found out she wanted to eat a stray spider on our garden.**


End file.
